


Feliz Cumpleaños

by cerie



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Body Shots, F/F, F/M, Multi, Tequila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerie/pseuds/cerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all that she’s merely lonely on her birthday, anything with Kate and Declan is more than just a bit of fun to titillate the masses and this kiss is far more intimate than most she’s shared over the past few decades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feliz Cumpleaños

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waterfights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfights/gifts).



> Happy 163rd Birthday, Magnus.

“One hundred and sixty three,” Helen says evenly, crisp and clean diction in spite of the fact that she’s seen most of a tequila bottle. Somehow, she’s ended up in Mexico for the not-so-blessed event, chasing down a chupacabra with Kate and Declan playing backup. Will’s back at the new Sanctuary, keeping things in order, and Henry’s spending time with his fiancee. 

Which leaves the three of them to chase down the Abnormal. Helen has never minded being single, exactly, because she’s terrible company to keep on the long term and the relationship she has with her team is more than enough to sustain any desire for physical affection should she choose to seek it out. Still, there’s a difference between the warm, familial love she can experience with her team and the feeling of being desirable, of going into a bar and picking out someone to fuck and then _fucking_ them without strings attached.

(As base and vulgar as that word is, Helen finds that occasionally there’s no better one.) 

“Damn, boss. Really? We should celebrate.” They’re beaten for the night and won’t be able to look for the chupacabra again until dusk the next evening (in spite of all research to the contrary, they are crepuscular creatures) and it is her birthday. There’s no harm in having a bit of fun even if there’s a mission to be dealt with in the morning. Kate tosses a dark glance at Declan and Helen sighs; obviously, between the two of them, she has no real choice in the matter.

Declan is permanently single, more or less, and Kate’s decided to break it off with Garrus because he’s simply too possessive. Helen is perpetually a singleton and the three of them wander into a lonely little bar. It’s not much to look at, just a dive, and far from the glitz and glamour of the Spring Break crowd but Helen hardly cares provided she can have tequila and quite a bit of it. Declan lifts three fingers and the bartender brings them a bottle and three shot glasses along with a salt shaker and a bowl of limes. Kate grins wickedly.

“Fuck yes. Magnus, have you ever done body shots before?” Helen arches a brow. While she’s been alive for a great many years, there’s some things that have never crossed her mind to try and body shots are one of them. She tends to drink her tequila straight without any show and she doesn’t really see the point in making a production of it. She says as much and Declan laughs, a low bark of a laugh, and shakes his head.

“Damn, Magnus, live a little? Just once? I won’t go telling anyone if I saw you let loose on your goddamned birthday.” He pours three shots and leans in and lays a kiss against Kate’s neck; her eyes flutter shut and Helen narrows hers as she watches Declan take an extraordinary amount of time licking the skin there and shaking salt against it. He downs his shot just as Kate takes a lime in her mouth and Declan licks her again, nipping lightly, before taking the lime from between her lips. They both turn and grin at her, fair and dark, and Helen throws her hands up in frustration.

“Fine. I’ll do one,” she concedes, shaking salt against Declan’s wrist after she licks it lightly. She downs her tequila quickly and moves to take lick his wrist again but the burn of the tequila makes her bold and she nips a little at his pulse point. She moves to take the lime from Kate’s mouth but somehow it drops and she’s kissing Kate instead, lips soft beneath Helen’s own mouth.

She’s dimly aware of a cheer going up in the bar as Kate threads her hand deep in her hair and tugs her that much closer, deepening the kiss, but Declan cries out sharply and cuts off the noise. It’s not for show. For all that she’s merely lonely on her birthday, anything with Kate and Declan is more than just a bit of fun to titillate the masses and this kiss is far more intimate than most she’s shared over the past few decades. When she breaks away, Declan catches her cheek with his hand and leans in for his own kiss. It’s been a long time since she’s kissed him but Helen hasn’t forgotten the complex, smoky taste of him beneath the alcohol and she finds that she’s missed it. Damn.

“I suspect,” she says, a bit breathless from some rather enthusiastic kissing, “That we should likely retire to my suite.”

Luckily, her compatriots seem to agree.

***

Helen is only pleasantly tipsy when they make it back up to her room and none of them are anywhere close to drunk, except Declan. Still, he’s English and he can hold his liquor well enough and Helen has no concerns that this is anything but absolutely consensual on all sides. When she strips out of her clothes, Kate practically tackles her on the bed, naked save a nearly-microscopic pair of panties and she kisses a slow line down Helen’s chest before Helen has any words to say on the matter.

“Kate? Moving a bit quickly, aren’t we?” Kate laughs, soft and slightly feral. “Yeah, well, I’ve wanted to see you naked since I first met you, Magnus. Does this shit really surprise you? Does it ever surprise you that everyone you meet wants to fuck you?” It’s a bit candid but Helen nods slowly. In spite of all evidence to the contrary, she is a bit modest about some things and she never expects that anyone and everyone will want to go to bed with her. 

Helen slides back on the bed and Kate closes the distance, kissing her way down between her thighs and licking a long, slow stripe against her skin just to tease. It shouldn’t be erotic, her tongue against her bloody _thigh_ but it is and Helen whimpers a little. She opens her eyes to see Declan shedding the rest of his clothes and fisting his cock in one hand, content to watch for just a moment. Kate tosses him a look over her shoulder. “Think you can fuck me while I fuck her?”

Helen has never thought determining the logistics of a menage a trois was sexy but this ranks very highly, considering. Kate is small and lithe and it’s easy for her to get up on her hands and knees, thighs wide and ass up, while she bends down to lick and suck at Helen’s cunt. Helen’s hand finds her hair and winds in it, tugging at the silky strands and when Declan pushes Kate’s panties out of the way and slides his cock in, Helen feels Kate groan against her cunt; she pushes Kate’s head down a little more and gets rewarded with the edge of her teeth against her clit. 

The rhythm is far from perfect but Helen is just buzzed enough that it doesn’t seem to matter. Kate rocks into her with every thrust from Declan and she adds her fingers to lips and tongue, crooking them slightly to coax an orgasm out of her. Helen can tell precisely when Declan’s fingers find Kate’s clit by the way her pace changes, gets haphazard, and when Kate thrusts her fingers in one last time and sucks her clit, Helen is pretty sure she sees stars. Declan follows, moaning lowly, and he pulls away and flops alongside them in bed, completely boneless. Helen knows precisely how he feels. 

She lays there for a moment before gently pushing Kate away, sliding down between her legs and kissing her hips lightly. Kate gives her a quizzical look as if to ask what exactly she’s doing down there and Helen answers by dragging her tongue slowly against her, tasting Kate and Declan combined. Kate moans and covers her eyes.

“Fuck, boss, really? Jesus.” Declan cups Kate’s face and kisses her long and slow, intimate in a way Helen hasn’t seen him in a long time and Helen takes her time licking her in long, sure strokes, gently sucking at her clit and cupping her hips to bring her closer and closer still. She’s always loved going down on a woman and Kate is no exception; she’s as responsive and explosive as a lover as she’s always been as a partner and Helen wonders why she’s never tried this before. 

Kate comes and arches her hips up, pressing herself as close to Helen as she can and Helen doesn’t pull away until she’s whimpering and her thighs have stopped trembling beneath her hands. Declan’s still kissing her even as Helen pulls away, fingers stroking against her thighs and up to her breasts, up to tease peaked nipples while Declan breaks the kiss. 

Instead of making them break apart, Helen curls against Kate’s other side and catches her chin in her hand, tipping her face so she’s looking at her. 

“Happy Birthday, Magnus.” Helen presses her lips against Kate’s and kisses her, slow and sure, and decides that’s thank you enough.


End file.
